Hunted
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: OWCA is after two rouge agents who went rouge three months ago after disappearing for the month before. It is going to take a whole lot of agents to bring in Pinky the Chihuahua and Perry the Platypus? Read to find out what happens. On Hiatus, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters. They are owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
RATING: T for mild swearing, and death mentioning  
OCs: Agent 66**_

"Agent P over here" Called a young woman.  
I, Secret Agent Perry the Platypus looked at the young woman. She didn't look much older than Candace. She had short cropped black hair. Her fedora matched her hair. She spoke with a Irish accent.  
"Who are you" I asked, my translator activated, she seemed familar.  
"You can call me Agent 66" The woman replied.  
"Okay Agent 66 what agency are you from" I inquired  
"The one in Ireland" She replied.  
"Anything else you want to tell me" I say  
"Not really, just get in the car, you will find that one of your colleges is already in the car" She stated quietly.  
"Perry hey" Pinky said to me  
"Hey Pinky" I reply.  
"So you two have no idea how you guys got here" 66 asked us.  
"No" Pinky and myself reply.  
"Do you remember what agency you are with" 66 inquired  
"O.W.C.A. why" Pinky answers for us.  
She gave us a sympathic smile, before replying, "It is probably better if you two don't know what has happened"  
I feel my stomach knot. I work for the Organization Without A Cool Aycronm. My host family was…..i couldn't remember. Pinky and I share a glance, and I know he can't remember who his host family is either.  
"Do all animal Agents have these translators" I ask.  
"No Perry, just you and Pinky have them" 66 explained as she pulled the car out on to the road.  
"What city are we in" Pinky asks, his voice shaking a little.  
"New York City" 66 answers, she stopped at a lightand turned around in her seat, "Do you remember your host famlies or the first names of the memembers?"  
"My host family had three kids and two adults" I reply, " Linda, Larwernce, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb"  
"Isabella, and Vivan" Pinky replies quietly.  
"Well that's a start" 66 says, and continues to drive.  
I get the feeling she isnt telling us everything. She is more relaxed than Candace is when she is driving. Even though Agent 66 said she was from Ireland, she drove pretty well in New Yorks busy streets. She seemed to read my thoughts.  
"Perry and Pinky, To be honest with you I just got transferred before this fiasco with you two. Most of the Agents in my office would treat the animal Agents from OWCA with disrespect, not me. I know things that your supers don't know about" 66 said.  
"You are holding something back what is it" Pinky growled  
"Quick question for you two, what month is it" 66 asks.  
"It April why do you ask" I say.  
"Its not April, its actually August" 66 states.  
"You mean we cant remember the last four months" Pinky exclaimed  
"You two are lucky I picked you up instead of Carl Karl" 66 said quietly.  
"Why? Carl has never had reason to harm the agents" I say  
"You and Pinky went missing and when you popped up about three months ago you caused hell and havoc all across Danville and now the OWCA is after you two" 66 said.  
"Doofenshmirtz" I inquired  
66 nodded and commented, "Yeah him and Poofenplotz"  
Poofenplotz, I heard that name before. It hit me like a ton of bricks, which by chance I have before. Poofenplotz was Pinky's neimeisis.  
"Poofenplotz had something to do with this" Pinky growled  
"Yes unfortunalty" 66 sighed.  
"You seem familiar 66, have we worked together before" I ask her.  
"No" She replied but she had heistated before responding.  
I glance at Pinky, and he gives a slight nod. He reconized her scent. I look up in the rearview mirror to see 66's soft brown eyes looking at me.  
"You two figured it out havent you" she asked us.  
"You used to be Agent I aka Ita the Irish Wolfhound" I say.  
"Yes, I used to be Ita as an animal" 66 or (is it Ita?) said.  
"What do you want us to call you" Pinky asked  
"Just 66 will do" She replied and then glancing up in the rearview mirror she said, "Hell I took this route thinking we wouldn't be followed. Perry, Pinky hang on we are going for a ride"  
With that she sharply turned the wheel causing the car to do a dounut in the middle of the road. Pinky muttered something in Spanish. That wasn't surprising since Isabella and her mother spoke Spanish on a regular basis (Now how did I know that?). Well at least she drives better than Candy had when she had been reciving driving lessons from Larwence and Linda.  
We passed a sign that said "Now leaving the Big Apple". 66 didn't clam down until we couldn't see the outline of the city. Only then did she calm down enough to give us a shaky smile. I noticed that canine teeth were wickedly sharp, as if a reminder of her old life. It made me think what would happen to my famliy if I was turned human by Dr. Doofenshmirtz.  
"Do you miss your family 66" Pinky inquired, and I knew he had the same thought I just had.  
"Yes in so many ways, it pained me to see them suffer because I went missing. There was a girl, she was the one who gave me the name of Ita, I loved that girl. What I wouldn't give to turn back the clock and stop my nemeisis from turning me human and hanging himself for what he had done" 66 explained softly, "I still retain the ability to speak to other animals, but I cant really exercise that too much now can I?"  
"So whose division were you under when you were an animal agent" Pinky inquired.  
"Aycronm's, good thing too if I was under Monogram's I don't think I would have been able to pick you two up." 66 said  
"Major Monogram would have tried to find you in your human form. He would have tracked you down so that he could do a debriefing, and may have made you work in the offices" I say.  
"Paper work wasn't my best thing Perry" She commented.  
Images flash behind my eyes. Horrible images of several buildings in Danville in ruin. Strangely more pleasant images surface: The day I was assigned to the…..stilll drawing a blank there, The first vacation I went on with my family, The gorilla jumping out of Candaces birthday cake, and my fifth annversary with my family. I now remember what my host family's last name is, it was Flynn-Fletcher.  
"I remember now, it was a trap. Poof and Doof, they worked together and they might have succeeded if we hadn't left Danville. My host family's last name is Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella must be worried sick" Pinky said quietly.  
"Flynn-Fletcher is my host family's last name. Phineas and Ferb, man they must be going out of their minds" I say.  
"Hellfire" 66 swore, "We need to get off the highway. We will be taking the back ways to Danville."  
"Is that nesscary" Pinky and I ask.  
"Yes, OWCA will be montioring the main highways, especailly since Carl saw you in New York" 66 answered.  
"Is that why you flipped a u-turn" Pinky inquired.  
"Yes he was following the car" 66 comfrimed, "The Carl you once knew Perry, ummm, lets just say he is not the same person anymore. He grew out of the nasaly voice, its much deeper now."  
66 pulled over at a rest stop. She removed her fedora, and placed it in the glove box. She turned and looked us. We got the hint and hid our fedora's under the back seat. Surprisingly we still had our collars, my collar was brown and Pinkys was pink. We found leashes under the seat.  
"You also might want to turn off your translators. We don't want to attract unwanted attention. The rest stops have leashing rules, so would you please put those on" 66 explianed.  
We put on the leashes but as I did I tried to remember when the last time the boys had walked me in my mindless pet mode. It was the day before my and Pinky's memories took a blank. Since meeting Agent 66 our memories have been coming back. She got out of the car and we followed. She picked up the end of the leashes, even though she seemed very uncomfortable in doing so. We still atracted some looks and I heard a little boy say "Oh look Mommy a Platypus".  
66 just noddded and continued on. She gave Pinky a look that he was able to read. Pinky turned to me and gave a short yip.  
_"We will be leaving in a few minutes, but 66 wants to know to need something to eat" _ his yip said.  
_"Yeah we should eat something, we could eat in the car given none of us gets car sick" _I chatter in reply, and 66 just nods.  
66 goes over to the vending machines and gets a lot of stuff out of them. That is one perk of being a secret agent : you are well paid. Good thing she parked the car close to the pavillion where the machines were. I remembered something about Doofenshmirtzs unnatural paranoia about vending machines. We get back in the car and before we could even turn the translators on 66 stops us.  
"Wait until we clear the exit then turn them on. I will not be putting back on my fedora, knowing Carl he will probably have recuirted all the agents with in a 500 mile raduis of New York," she said  
We get past the exit of the rest stop and pull back on the highway. Pinky and I turn back on our tranlators. We put back on our fedoras. We really wanted to know what happened that caused the entire organization to be after us.  
"Why is the organzation after us" Pinky inquired, still shaking, although he always does that.  
"Pinky ever hear of 'Curiousoity killed the cat'" 66 inquired with a short bark-like laugh.  
"Yes, but seriously what happened to make the organization come after us" Pinky responded.  
"It's a long story, are you sure you want to know what happened" 66 asked us as she looked up in the reaview mirror to get a good look at us.  
I couldn't help but think how the boys and their friends were feeling now. Did they search for us? Did Phineas, Ferb and Isabella enlist the help of the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, and that Irving kid? How long would they keep up a search for us?

**A/N: So yeah Perry and Pinky have been missing for four months. This is my first story starring the lovable animal agents. As for Agent 66 aka Agent I aka Ita the Irish Wolfhound, she had met both Perry and Pinky when the two had first started out, she was also their instructor in stealth tatics. But anyway REVIEWS if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters. They are owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
RATING: T for mild swearing, and death mentioning  
OCs: Kayla the intern**_

Now

Phineas Flynn was pacing his back yard. He blamed himself for Perry going missing. He hadnt had a good nights sleep since Perry went missing. Ferb Fletcher was starting to worry about his step-brother.  
"Hey Phineas Whatcha Doin" Isabella inquired miserably.  
Gretchen and Adyson were with her. They shifted uncomfortabley at the misery in their troop leaders voice.  
"Hey Isabella " Phineas returned the greeting in the same tone. He realized earlier that day that Perry had been with them for six years. Isabella had Pinky for five years now.  
"The other Girls are putting up more flyers" Isabella commented  
"I wonder what happened four months ago" Phineas says.

Four Months Ago  
Pinky woke up in a strange place. A disshevled man was peering at the Chihuahua. Pinky growled at him.  
"Oh good you are awake" The man said, he had a German accent.  
_Why are you glad I am awake _Pinky wondered  
Pinky heard a loud crash. The man walked away and then he heard the man say "Ah Perry the Platypus your arrival is unexpected and by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED"  
The next thing Pinky knew he was thrown in to the arms of a large robot. Pinky glanced over and saw that Perry was being held by the robots other arm.  
"Oh so we have them both" A womans voice came from the shadows.  
Pinky reconized the voice immdetialy, it was Poofeplotz. He growled. She stepped out of the shadows holding a sinster looking device. Before either animal agent could react she shot the both of them. The both went limp immdeataly.  
"So what do we do with them now" Doofenshmritz inquired.  
"I will hide them in a base of mine in the woods" Poofenplotz replied.

**The Following Day at OWCA HQ…..  
**"Major Monogram Agent P never returned home" Carl Karl said to his boss.  
"Hang on a second Carl" Major Francis Mongram replied  
"Francis, it would seem that both of our top agents have gone missing" Admerial Wanda Acyromn said. A girl about Carls age stood a few feet behind her. She was holding a handheld computer in her hand. She seemed to be anxious about something. She was fidgeting quite a bit, she was uncomfortable being in Major Monograms office.  
"Carl have those kids discovered Perrys secret" Mongram inquired of his intern  
"No sir there would be an alert if they did" Carl responded quickly  
"What about the other dimesion version of the members of LOVEMUFFIN" Wanda inquired  
"Nope we have an alert on that too" Monogram commented.  
"What about Agent Pinky, Kayla" Wanda turned to her intern.  
"No ma'am, although Poofenplotz left the Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy building about five minutes after Pinky arrived. She had a large black duffel bag and when she returned ten mintues ago she didn't have the bag" Kayla said showing Wanda the video comparsion.  
"You don't think she could have kidnapped Pink could she" Wanda inquired.  
"Hang on let me do some calculations" Kayla replied and after a few taps, "She had Pinky in the bag and I have no idea where she could have taken him"  
"This is not good Francis" Wanda commented, "We _have _to put out a red alert to all the agents"  
"Agreed Wanda, we are going to have to send almost all the agents to look for them" Monogram commented.  
"This is almost as bad as when Agent I went missing from my division" Wanda sighed  
"Ita the Irish Wolfhound was a great agent" Kayla commented.  
"I search all the DEI buildings for an clue to where Perry is" Carl offered  
"Then get on it Carl" Monogram snapped  
"Kayla I want you to do the same for PEIC buildings" Wanda said  
"Yes ma'am" Kayla said then ran out of the office

**Meanwhile At Poofenplotz Evil Is Crazy (PEIC) In the woods….  
**Perry stirred and he caught sight of Doof standing by a rebuilt Make-Everything-Evil-Inator. Perry swore inwardly. Perry knew that Doof and the woman, Poofenplotz, he assumed, were going to use it on him and Pinky. Pinky! Perry felt the warmth of the Chihuahua's body agianist his back. Then he felt Pinky starting to shake, which signified he was awake.  
"Ah Perry you are awake" Doof commented  
"Of course I am awake you idiot" Perry snapped but all Doof heard was the normal chattering, due to the fact that the translator was not activated.  
"Ah Perry don't you worry, you wont be a goody good once you get hit by the Inator" Doof said.  
"Perry where are we" Pinky inquired after Doof went back to checking on the wireing on the Inator.  
"I don't know Pinky, I have never been here before" Perry responded quietly.  
"I recognize the decoration style, Poofenplotz" Pinky said after he took in the surroundings.  
"Oh great villian team up" Perry muttered  
"What is that thing" Pinky said noticing the Inator.  
"Bad news for us" Perry answered.  
"What does it do" Pinky inquired  
"It will turn us evil" Perry responded.  
"That's not good" Pinky said  
"You think" Perry retorted.  
They felt something heavy around their necks. They were bound together by a thick heavy metal rope. It was only five feet in length. Doof started cackling as Perry was pulling Pinky towards a window.  
"You cant escape Perry the Platypus. This entire place is unescapable. There are only two keys to this place. Don't bother with your communication watch, the Professor relived you of them after you were brought here. You know Perry the Platypus this was the easiest capture ever" Doofenshmirtz prattled on.  
"Oh for the love of George, he's just prattling on." Perry chattered  
"He's almost as bad as Poofenplotz, who says she cant take over the world until she is drop dead gorgegous" Pinky said with a smirk.  
"Then they would have to wait for a long time then" Perry chuckled.  
"I know right" Pinky responded also chuckling.  
Doofenshmirtz was just prattiling on and on about how much he hates his brother Roger. How horrid his childhood was. Just spouting off stuff, not even noticing the animal agents werent even listening to him.  
"Blah blah blah, I know this Heinz, just get on with it" Perry growled  
"Is he always like this" Pinky inquired  
"Sometimes worse, although sometimes his daughter Vanessa interrupts him mid-rant and informs him that she is calling her mom. Vanessa has been trying to show her mom, Charlene, that Heinz is evil" Perry responded.  
"Poofenplotz has a son, although he wants nothing to do with her" Pinky said.  
"Poofenplotz has a son" Perry inquired  
"She has a couple of kids but they avoid her. They all think she is completely crazy" Pinky answered  
"She is nuttier than squirrel poop" Perry commented  
"Yes, yes she is" Pinky said with a wry smile.  
Doofenshmirtz finally ended his rant. He turned and looked at the animal agents. Pinky quickly wiped his smile off his face. Perry was glaring at Doofenshmirtz with such intensity that Pinky just watched. Perrys chocolate colored eyes were burning with anger and for the first time in a long time, hatred. Pinky eyes were the same way. Pinky also stared at Doof with his black eyes. They made Doofenshmirtz uncomfortable so he went into the kitchen.  
"We should try and resist when the Inator is used on us" Perry said  
"Agreed, I just want to get back to my Isabella" Pinky stated, "I like hanging out with her and her Fireside Girls"  
"I have to say those Girls are impressive" Perry commented  
"They are skilled in many things. Isabella has known the one girl Gretchen since they were three" Pinky agreed.  
"I have an idea, when we get zapped by the Inator, you think of Isabella and her mom and the Fireside Girls. I will think of Phineas, Ferb and Candace, as well as their parents" Perry said

**At The Flynn-Fletcher Home…..  
**"Perry, Perry where are you" Phineas called  
"Hey Phineas, Whatch doin" Isabella said as she stepped through the gate with Adyson and Gretchen.  
"Looking for an elusive montreme" Phineas answered  
"He'll come back Phineas, he always does" Candace said, "Besides remember when we sang 'Come Home Perry' and he did. Perry loves you guys he'll be back"  
"Hey where's Pinky Chief" Gretchen asked Isabella.  
"Oh he wandered off again" Isabella responded  
"Okay Chief" Gretchen said  
"We better get started on the project for today shall we" Phineas said, "Ferb and I can look for Perry later"  
"All right" Cheered the three Fireside Girls present.

**Back at PEIC in the Woods….  
**Poofenplotz came in with a couple of bags of stuff. She then glared at the animals agents.  
"So the jitter little pest is awake as well as the freaky pest" Poofenplotz noted as she pulled the stuff out of the bags.  
"Yeah they have been awake for about an hour now" Doof commented catching a soda thrown at him by Poofenplotz.  
"What the hell Pinky. Your nemesis is scary" Perry said to the Chihuahua.  
"Well yours is a wack job" Pinky replied, as he started biting the metal rope.  
"Don't bother Pinky the Chihuahua. You cant bite through them so stop trying" Poofenplotz commented.  
Doof turned the Inator at the two animal agents who both thought "Oh Shit". HE then flipped open a panel on the back of the device. Pinky and Perry relaxed a little bit. They heard him muttering in German. There was a few sparks and then the machine hummed. Perry swallowed hard, he knew the machine was functioning properly. They were zapped. Then Poofenplotz zapped them with the device from earlier. Both Animal Agents went limp once more as they lost their hold on reality. Both Doof and Poof were laughing like maniacs. They know that the Organization Without a Cool Aycronm would be shocked to see their top agents turn againist them. OWCA and The Tri-State Area will fall at the hand (or would that be paws?) of Perry and Pinky and the one that control them. But first they needed to make sure that OWCA was no longer looking for them. Poofenplotz thought of her cousin who had commited sucide over something he did to his nemesis, something about turn Agent I aka Ita the Irish Wolfhound into a human form. His notes were destroyed by OWCA when they came to investigate. If only Poofenplotz got her hands on those notes, she could rid the world of the pesky animal agents. She wondered if Ita the Irish Wolfhound knew anything about the notes. She had to find Ita, but where to start to find her?

**A/N: Okay next chapter Someone else is after Pinky and Perry! What was so important about Poofenplotz's cousin's notes? What does Ita have to do with it? Stay tuned to find out. Hopefully when I start on Chapter four I don't erase Chapter three, like I did with this one, and I hope I don't take over a month to write the original version out. Anyway Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters. They are owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
RATING: T for mild swearing, and death mentioning  
OCs: Kayla the intern, Agent 66/Agent I/ Ita the Irish Wolfhound  
**_**A/N: A minor thing when Pinky and Perry are talking with Ita/66 they are not using the translators as it would be pointless to do so at this point unless the it is stated that the translators are used**

Agent 66 looked up in the rearview mirror. They havent been followed since New York. So maybe OWCA couldn't find the car? 66 knew that since Pinky is missing that Wanda will be sending out Kayla Jacobson. 66 shuddered slightly, if Kayla _was_ sent then they were in a heap of trouble. 66 looked up in the mirror again and saw a huge white and purple desiel driving up on the car. The Semi seemed to want to pass her so she pulled to the side to allow the driver to pass. The driver passed and acclerated the stopped 200 feet up the road. 66 slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. Perry and Pinky and woke up instantly.  
"Surrender the Agents to us and you wont get hurt" The man said as he stood next to the Semi. He spoke with a German accent. A woman with white hair was standing next to him, she looked like a scarecrow.  
"Don't trust him" Perry whispered, "That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, my nemesis"  
"The woman next to him is Professor Poofenplotz, and she is my nemesis" Pinky added.  
"Let me deal with this" 66 said after she slipped her black fedora into a back pocket. 66 got out of the car and apporached the two villians.  
"Are you going to surrender the animal agents" Doof inquired voilently  
"What animal agents" 66 asked making it sound as if she was confused.  
"The Chihuahua and Platypus in the backseat of your car" Poof snapped.  
"You mean my pets" 66 said furrowing her eyebrows  
"Those are secret agents and they are not your pets" Doof yelled  
"You're right about them being secret agents, and boy are you two dumb" 66 commented as she started smirking  
"What makes you think we are dumb" Poof growled  
"You never let any kind of secret agent close to you or your vechile" 66 said as she put on her fedora and kicked Doof in the groin. She sent Poofenplotz flying with a judo throw, causing her land in the bushes. 66 ran back to the car and floored the accerator. The car shot off around the huge Semi.  
"Get up you idoit you are letting them get away" screamed Poofenplotz.  
"You drive, I cant" Doof squeaked climbing back into the Semi.  
Due to her fromerly being a dog 66 heard Doof squeak. She laughed and then shot down a side road. She gritted her teeth as the car bounced along the dirt road. She pulled into a farm, which was owned by the agency 66 now worked for. She pulled the car into the barn. The were several other vechiles sitting in the large barn. The included a '58 Chevy step-side pickup truck, a Toyota Pirus, a Jeep Grand Cherokee, several other cars, trucks and SUVs that the animal agents couldn't idenify, and a huge blue and black Semi Truck.  
"We are trading out transportation here" 66 said with a glance at the car they arrived in, A Chevy Volt.  
"Which one are we taking" Perry inquired through his translator  
"The Semi," 66 replied simply as she gathered everything she had gotten at the rest stop.  
"How are you going to get the keys for it" Pinky inquired.  
66 gave Pinky a 'are you kidding me' look. She walked over to the wall behind the Semi truck and plucked the keys off of the hook on the wall. She unlocked the cab of the truck and opened the door and tossed all the junk foods in the front passenger seat. She went back to the Volt and grabbed the ice chest from the front seat. She set the ice chest at the floor board of the passenger side of the truck.  
66 parked the Volt into an empty slot. She carefully made sure the car was clean before she locked it up and put the keys on the hook behind it.  
"How do you guys make sure the cars don't get stolen" Perry inquired  
"Same way you guys access OWCA's mainframe, barcode in the fedora" 66 responded simply, and then she shuddered as a flash of one of her battles with her OWCA assigned nemesis came across her mind.  
"The cars scans your hat" Pinky inquired.  
"No the access gate does" 66 responded, "It only allows agents from my agency and OWCA"  
"It allows OWCA agents" Perry inquired  
"Required due to an interagency law thing" 66 responded with a wave of her hand.  
Perry and Pinky remained quiet for a few moments as 66 started the Semi. She pulled the huge truck out of the large barn. 66 quickly navigated back to the highway.  
"Okay no sign of the DEI semi, so I think we are in the clear for the time being" 66 said, pulling the blue and black Semi out onto the highway.  
"He'll be back you know" Perry warned  
"I know" 66 sighed  
66 flicked on the CB radio. Instantly the radio crackled to life. A voice that was familiar to Perry came through.  
"This here is the Intern anyone out there" Came Carls voice.  
66 grinned at Perry. She grabbed the mic.  
"This heres the Big Wolf whats your six Intern" 66 replied.  
"Fifty-five on I-20" Carl said  
"That's nice Intern better watch for the Fuzz otherwise you might be in a heap of trouble" 66 commented  
"Intern what the hell are you doing" crackled a new voice on the CB. It was one that Pinky and 66 knew well.  
"Hey there this is the Big Wolf, and you are" 66 inquired  
"This is Tech Head, Big Wolf" Kayla replied.  
"You are looking for him arent you Kayla" 66 said quietly  
"How did you know my real name" Kayla sounded geinunely surprised.  
"You should know that it wasn't Perrys and Pinkys fault" 66 said softly.  
"Who the hell are you" Carl shouted  
"Just call me Agent I" 66 replied  
"Ita the Irish Wolfhound was killed by her nemesis" Kayla said slowly.  
"Nope turned human. You are a smart girl Kayla. My nemesis was Dr. Wartburner" 66 said  
"Oh shit the Admiral is going to kill me" Kayla swore  
"The Major is going to want my memory wiped. I can't remember much except a few detials. You wont be able to find them" 66 said ominiously. 66 then switched off the CB radio.  
"Why the hell did you do that" Pinky inquired  
"You'll see Pinky. That tidbit of info shook Kayla up, which will be to our advantage" 66 replied.  
66 plugged in a CD. A soft song was playing. Both animal agents recongized it as Owl City's Fireflies, which their host famlies would play at the annual end of Summer block parties. 66 smiled and started singing along.  
"That is a very enjoyable song" Perry commented  
"Yes, yes it is" 66 responded as the CD clicked over to the next track. 66 turned down the radio.

**At OWCA HQ….  
**

"Admiral Aycronm ma'am we have a situation" Kayla said over the video comlink.  
"What is it Kayla" Wanda inquired of her intern. Wanda frowned something had clearly shocked Kayla.  
"Agent I, Ita the Irish Wolfhound, she isnt dead" Kayla stammered  
"WHAT" Wanda shouted  
"The device we found broken in half wasn't used to kill Ita, it was used to _turn her human_" Kayla said putting emphasis on the last three words  
"Turn her human? But that is impossible isn't it" Wanda inquired. She was confused, something that rarely happened. Wanda flashed back four years ago when Ita/66 had originally gone missing.

**Four years ago…  
**"Admiral ma'am Agent I's wristwatch communicator has gone to code red. And all servalence video to the Wartburner building has gone staticy" Kayla had said  
"Get some of the SSN guys in heavy gear lets storm that building" Wanda had replied  
When they had arrived at the building, they found Dr. Wartburner hanging by a rope in the middle of the lair. A broken device laid at his feet. Agent I's brown fedora was laying crumpled ten feet away. There was a smearing of blood on it. The lair was trashed as though there had been a huge fight, which was confrimed by the slavageable servalence video. But when Dr. Wartburner had pointed the broken device at Ita the video went to static. They had done a sweep of the streets around the building, but found nothing out of the ordinary except a wild eyed, sloppily dressed teenaged girl.  
The girl wasn't detained. She had long black hair, Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be afriad and confused. Her clothes were a white shirt, blue jeans and untied shoes. Her black hair was sticking up all over the place.  
**  
Present Day…  
**"Kayla do you remember the girl who seemed confused and scared when Ita went missing" Wanda inquired  
"Yeah, she wasn't detained, as she was deemed not important to finding Ita" Kayla responded  
"Kayla I just realized that _was_ Ita. That explained a lot, the wild eyed expression, confused and scared. The sloppy dressing" Wanda stated  
"Now I want to catch up with them and have a talk with Ita" Kayla commented.  
"Well I searched the inter agency program and Ita is an agent with the Agency For Protecting Everyone, or AFPE. She is codenamed Agent 66, hmmm, weird them going by numbers. Be careful Kayla, Ita is still a really good agent" Wanda commented  
"Will do ma'am" Kayla responded then signed off.  
Wanda allowed herself a small sigh. Ita had brought in a lot of information. Ita knew her nemesis's plans and anything he was planning. They only recently found out the Dr. Wartburner was realeted to Prof. Poofenplotz. Wanda was started out of her thoughts by Agent F of Monograms division. Agent F or Freddie the Frog as he was called, handed Wanda a note.  
"Meet me in the conference room" the note read.  
"What are you up to Francis" Wanda wondered aloud.

**Meanwhile in the DEI Semi Truck…  
**"I cant believe you let them get away" Poofenplotz commented as she drove the huge DEI Semi truck.  
"Well let someone kick you in a senstive area and see how well you move afterwards" Doofenshmirtz snapped back, his voice still squeaky.  
Poofenplotz rolled her eyes. They needed to get the two agents back so they can rezap them. They had to take over the Tri-State Area before they could move on to taking over the entire country. From there they planned on taking over the entire continet of North America. Then move quickly and efficently to take over the rest of the world. Those who did not obey would be sent to Antartica.  
"I don't see that car" Poofenplotz commented.  
"Maybe at the next stop we can ask someone if they had seen the freaky girl and the two agents" Doofenshmirtz suggested, his voice finally back to normal.  
"Well that might take a bit" Poofenplotz remarked  
"What makes you say that" Doofenshmirtz inquired from the sleeping area in the back of the Semi.  
"Take a look" Poofenplotz snapped.  
"What is it, a Semi truck convention" Doof commented sarcastically.  
"How would I know" Poof retorted  
"Hey look at that truck over there, AFPE Shipping, hmmm I wonder what that stands for" Doof mused.

**Over in the AFPE Semi…..  
**"Just our luck" 66 muttered, twisting her long pitch black hair into a bun.  
"What is it Ita" Perry inquired.  
"Go back into the sleeper area and look out the window at the truck directly across from us" 66 responded.  
"Ugh Just our luck they had to be beside us caught in this traffic jam" Pinky muttered  
"Just be glad they are not reconizing us right now" Ita/66 responded  
"Question for you Ita" Perry started  
"Let me guess did my nemesis ever recognize me without my fedora on" Ita finished the question  
"Yes" Perry said  
"The answer to that is no, he was a very smart man and yet at the same time a very dumb man" 66 responded  
"Just like Doof" chuckled Perry  
Pinky jumped in surprise when the CB radio crackled to life. It was Kayla again. 66 smirked slightly. She knew it was only a matter of time before they locked on to the semi's secure frequency.  
"Ita we need to talk" Kayla said.  
"What about Kayla" 66 inquired still with an Irish accent  
"Why didnt you come back to OWCA" Kayla inquired  
"OWCA has rules againist human agents, you know that Kayla" 66 answered  
"Not really Dr. Doofensmirtz was an agent for a day, because he was raised by Ocolets" Kayla pointed out, "You could have stayed"  
"I was afriad, do realize that? I was changed into a clumsy form and the SSN guys burst into the building what was I supposed to do?" 66 inquired  
"I don't know Ita" Kayla responded, and then after a long silence, "Did you even care about your host family?"  
"More than you can imagine Kayla. Why is the Poof and Doof after Pinky and Perry" 66 replied softly, and an edge to her voice  
"They need them to take over Danville" Kayla answered  
"You do know that i taught them the stealth tatics. Appearently they always get trapped for some reason" 66 reminded Kayla  
"Not our fault the idoits have their lairs trap ladened" Pinky commented, accidently turning on his translator  
"Did Pinky just speak" Kayla inquired  
"Yes,Yes he did" 66 answered, "Perry you might as well turn on yours"  
"How on Earth is that possible" Kayla inquired  
"Second Dimension Fiasco" 66 reminded Kayla  
"But those two boys were mind wiped" Kayla said  
"They had made micro translators when they made the large translator" 66 replied  
"I still think there are little people in the TV" Pinky muttered.  
"The Admiral wants to see you Ita" Kayla commented  
"What for? To mind wipe me?" 66 inquired  
"No she just wants to know what happened that day" Kayla replied  
"Do you want to know what took out the cameras" 66 inquired  
"I had always thought it was an EMP pulse" Kayla commented  
"It was but one designed to target OWCA equipment only" 66 comfirmed

**Okay ending on that note because it is going to be way longer than needed but Chapter 4 will be coming as soon as I get over a writers block**


End file.
